


oh god oh fuck there's a giant lizard in the sky

by maeshmolowa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Minecraft, That's it, boffy murders a dragon and tubbo is very confused, that's the fic, the walls are l'manburg's walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowa/pseuds/maeshmolowa
Summary: “Is that a DRAGON?!” A surprised voice yells from behind him, making him misfire the arrow. He gave them an odd look, who hadn’t seen a dragon before?“Yeah, I thought that was obvious.”“Since when have there been dragons?!”“Since forever?” He said, a little confused, “Have you really never seen one?”
Relationships: no shipping bc that's gross
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	oh god oh fuck there's a giant lizard in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> *slams hands on table* we need more boffy content people

It was chasing him. It was gaining on him. He had to hurry. He was out of arrows, so he couldn’t shoot it down. He heard its thundering shriek as its shadow cast over him. He ran into the forest, hoping it would provide some cover. He was running through the forest, not caring about the berry bushes that tore at his pants, or the branches that hit his face, he just had to find a village, or someone’s house. That last one was less likely, he hadn’t seen anyone for quite a long time. The last time he had seen someone was when-

A tree in front of him crashed down, flames eating away at the bark. Of course, it would set the trees on fire. He was an idiot. Another shriek from the giant lizard sounded and he ran around the fallen tree, not wanting to give it much chance to catch up. A branch smacked his eyes, blurring his vision, but he was pretty sure he could spot a... wall? He thought it was a wall, he wasn’t sure. He raced up to it anyways. It was closed, of course it was closed, what use was a wall if it was open all the time. 

“HEY, OPEN UP, I NEED HELP.” He yelled at the door, hoping someone was on the other side. He thought for a moment. “Or you could just throw down some arrows, either works!” He thought he saw a figure at the top of the wall, looking down at him, but his vision was still a bit blurred, so it could’ve just been a monster or something. He was surprised when the giant door creaked open, but ducked in anyways. He quickly found the person opening it.

“Shut it, shut it!” He said once he had gotten in. They look confused, but shut it anyways. He breathed a sigh of relief. But another shriek reminded him and he shot up.

“Oh wait shit it can fly!” He hissed, smaking his forehead. How did he forget that.

“Wait- what was that?” The person that had opened the gate said worryingly.

“I need some arrows, do you have arrows on you?” He said, trying to focus on the danger that was fast approaching. They were still confused, but nodded and handed him a quiver.

“Thank you, how do you get up on the wall? I need to be up higher.” They pointed to a ladder and he rushed over to it, climbing it quickly. He looked over the edge, seeing the beast approaching. He quickly loaded his bow with an arrow, and shot at it. It let out a pained screech and blew fire at the wall, and he quickly dove out of the way, loading and shooting another arrow at it. He’d already shot it earlier, two more arrows and his spear should kill it. He loaded it again.

“Is that a DRAGON?!” A surprised voice yells from behind him, making him misfire the arrow. He hadn’t realized they’d climbed up too. He gave them an odd look, who hadn’t seen a dragon before?

“Yeah, I thought that was obvious.” He said, turning back around to aim at it again.

“Since when have there been dragons?!” They yelled.

“Since forever?” He said, a little confused, “Have you really never seen one?” He didn’t wait for a response, instead staying focused on firing the arrow. It hit the dragon in the neck, and it let out another hiss. Okay, one more, then the spear.

“They aren’t supposed to exist! Well, apart from the ender dragon I suppose, but that’s just a legend!” He was about to let out a confused remark, when another blast of fire cut him off.

“Okay, we can talk about your extremely sheltered life later, but right now I kind of need to kill this.” He said after narrowly dodging the blast. They looked between him and the dragon swirling the sky and slowly nodded. “I already weaken it earlier, so one more arrow and a spear should finish it off.” They looked confused again.

“A spear? You mean like a trident?”

“What? No-“a screech “Right, dragon.” He loaded the bow and aimed it. It swirled, then he shot. It let out a pained noise before backing away a bit. He reached into his inventory and pulled out the long weapon. He only got one shot with this, he had to make sure he actually made it. He waited for the dragon to swoop closer, and then he threw it, the dragon shrieking loudly before falling out of the sky. He watched it hit the ground, and then slumped against the wall with a sigh. The person was still watching them, pure confusion painted on their face.

“So now that that’s over, hi, I’m Boffy.” He said, holding out a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeh so basically boffy is from like this alternate universe that is rlcraft, and he somehow went to what if like,, normal Minecraft, and brought a dragon with him. Tommy somehow traveled there a while ago and he and Boffy were friends, but then Tommy went poof and Boffy was sad


End file.
